


I felt your arms twisting around me

by SkipperMcBites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Supercorp Support Group Discord, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipperMcBites/pseuds/SkipperMcBites
Summary: Lena would know those arms anywhere.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 316





	I felt your arms twisting around me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ixsmellxapples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixsmellxapples/gifts).



> Just editing this to add that you should all join us in the Supercorp Support Group Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/A4EgbSy

The first time it happened, a surprise had caused an accident.

She’d been in the middle of building a prototype model of a device to help classify DNA for quick medical treatment. Her lab glasses had slipped further down the bridge of her nose as she squinted in frustration at the device in front of her. The sequencing wasn’t working correctly, despite the calculations she had made at least six dozen times and she was ready to just scrap the entire model and start over when Kara walked in, a bag of blueberry crullers under one arm and a tray with two coffees in her hand. 

And that was when she touched the small metal receptor with the wrong tool, causing an electrical shock to course through the utensil and up through her arm. Like the lightning coursing through her, Kara was by her side in a flash and moving the tool out of her hand and away from the now fried device. 

It took her a moment to realize Kara was speaking to her. All she could feel was the gentle press of Kara’s hands around her wrists, blue eyes seeking hers out in worry. 

“Lena, please say something. Oh, please tell me you’re not brain damaged.”

Lena looked down at the strong, yet gentle hands as they moved from her wrists and rubbed up her arms in a desperate bid to garner her attention. She shivered at the proximity of the other woman. Her warm hands were like anchors, grounding her to reality. 

“I….I’m okay. I think I’m okay, Kara.”

Looking up into Kara’s eyes, she watched as the worry melted away to that brilliant, blinding smile. She could feel goosebumps erupt as Kara wrapped her in a warm embrace. She melted into the hug, wrapping her arms around the surprisingly firm, muscular body holding onto her. Every nerve ending in her spine came alive as Kara whispered into her ear.

“I’m so glad you’re fine. I don’t know what I would have done if…”

Kara trailed off, rubbing her face closer against the side of Lena’s head and giving her one more good squeeze before backing off, a bashful smile lighting up her face. 

“I uh, I brought us breakfast,” she stammered out, pointing to the forgotten crullers and coffees. 

\--------------

The second time it happened, an accident had caused a surprise.

Supergirl had swooped in from the sky, all rock hard limbs and wavy blonde hair, her blue eyes shining in the sun with that confidently determined gaze she always had when Lena saw her. Lex’s latest attempt on her life had been a close one, and ultimately one that would have succeeded had the hero not quite literally scooped her up from the wreckage of the cruiseliner that had been set to be sunk to the bottom of the ocean. 

Powerful arms wrapped around her, carrying her away as the bombs began to detonate on the ship, blasts sending water spraying after them. The super’s arms tightened around her instinctively, her body curling around Lena in a protective stance even midair. The feeling of Supergirl’s head pressing against hers triggered an almost deja vu feeling when combined with the sturdy, hard arms wrapped around her body as they flew over the ocean. She pressed tighter to the heroine, shivering in her embrace from the chill of the ocean spraying below.

“You’re going to be alright, Miss Luthor. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

That voice, laced with a confidence she wasn’t used to, whispered into her ear from inches away and Lena shivered again, but for an entirely different reason. She knew that voice. She knew those arms wrapped so protectively around her body, an almost intimate embrace as they flew to safety. 

_Kara._

“Miss Luthor?”

 _Supergirl is Kara._

“Miss Luthor, I know you might be in shock right now, but I won’t let any harm come to you. I’ve got you and we’re headed to L Corp now.”

 _My Kara._

\--------------

The third time it happened, wasn’t an accident, but it was certainly a surprise to Kara.

She’d been dazed for most of the way back to L Corp. After being rescued by Supergirl, who was _Kara Danvers_ , she’d spent days locked away in her penthouse, telecommuting for work and having Jess send any necessary documents to her via fax or email, rescheduling any meetings that couldn’t be done over zoom and avoiding a certain blonde haired reporter who’d been adamant about checking on her after her near death experience. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see Kara. 

She really did. 

That was part of the problem. 

She’d always found the timid reporter endearing, that wide, innocent smile causing her heart to palpitate in a rhythm entirely abnormal. Who’d have thought a precious, shy woman could cause her to experience heart arrhythmia? But Kara Danvers had. 

And she’d always found Supergirl to be ridiculously attractive for completely opposite reasons. 

It felt like a special brand of whiplash when she’d had to put the mighty, confident superhero into the same box as Kara Danvers. It was no wonder the glasses and ponytail did such a bangup job of hiding her identity. Taking them off turned the woman into an entirely different person, and Lena felt many things about that, but mostly she just felt like swooning every time she saw the blue blur of Supergirl’s suit as she not so subtly flew by her penthouse. She was definitely not checking up on Lena. And certainly not because Lena had been ignoring calls from Kara Danvers. 

So when she went back to the office the following week, it was to be met with an eager look that wouldn’t be out of place on a puppy who just wanted attention. Kara was standing there, awkwardly crossing her arms over her button down and looking at Lena like she was about to burst, all her worries about the brunette ready to break free. 

She smiled at Jess and led the way into her office, sighing as Kara followed her in and shut the door. 

“Lena, I’ve been so worried! After I heard from Supergirl about, well, about what happened, I tried calling and texting. Did something happen to your phone? Did it get destroyed on the ship?”

Smiling as the girl in front of her rambled on, Lena shook her head before interrupting what was sure to be a long monologue of near slip ups.

“Kara!”

Kara blinked behind her glasses, her lips twitching nervously as Lena stared at her, causing her to fiddle with the sleeves of her button down. Lena sighed softly, internally swooning at the soft woman standing before her. 

“I’m fine. Supergirl…..she always manages to save me. I’m starting to think I have my very own personal hero. How many women can say they’ve been cradled in those powerful arms? Just thinking about it…..I must be the luckiest woman alive.”

Lena had to control herself as she watched the deep blush bloom across Kara’s face as she rubbed her hands over her forearms, awkwardly chuckling in response. 

She walked closer to Kara, tilting her head down and trying to make eye contact with the nervous girl in front of her. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t return your calls or texts…..all 347 of them.”

Kara looked down again, blushing. Lena moved closer, using one hand to tilt her chin back up before speaking again.

“Thank you for checking on me, Kara,” she said softly, a wide grin breaking free just for the girl in front of her as she moved her hand to cup the side of Kara’s face. 

Kara leaned into the touch, almost nuzzling against her hand as she smiled back. 

“I’ll always check on you, Lena.”

Lena took the final step forward, wrapping her arms around Kara, before whispering into her ear.

“I know you will, Supergirl. You’re my hero, after all.” 

She felt Kara freeze in her arms, could feel the hard muscle tense up as she realized Lena knew her secret. Kara began to back up, her arms still wrapped around Lena as she peered nervously into her eyes. Lena reached up, pulling the hair tie from the blonde locks. She rolled it onto her wrist before moving down to the glasses adorning Kara’s face. She slowly removed them, sitting them off to the side on her desk. 

“Lena, I, um, I can explain.”

Lena smiled, cupping her cheek and keeping Kara’s eyes focused on hers as she rubbed her thumb against her cheek. 

“I’m definitely the luckiest woman alive.”

She leaned in, her lips meeting Kara’s in just the ghost of a kiss, timid and ready to pull away until Kara seemed to come alive and meet her halfway, lips moving over hers. They stayed like that, kissing softly with Kara’s arms wrapped tightly around her. 

It felt like she was spinning and she didn’t even question it until her head lightly bumped into something unexpected. Pulling back, she looked up to realize that Kara had floated slowly upward, carrying her along. She chuckled as she realized the spinning must have been literal because she now faced her office window, the sun shining down on the blonde angel holding her up above the ground. 

“You’re wrong, you know.”

Lena scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion. It was a weird thing to say after being kissed and definitely while floating them both back down to the floor of Lena’s office. 

“What…?”

Kara brought them back down to the floor, an oddly carefree smile on her face.

“You’re not the luckiest woman alive.”

Lena raised a brow, waiting for her to explain. 

“I am,” Kara said, confidently pulling Lena back to her, kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> For my wifey, who has dragged me into this ship with all the force of Lena Luthor lifting one perfectly maintained brow. We're all useless lesbians.


End file.
